Kisses Between The I Do's
by Little-Grey
Summary: This is a one shot of Mark and Lexie's marriage. Enjoy.


_Author's Note: This starts as a flashback to when Mark asked Lexie to marry him, in which she is remembering the day of their wedding. Thanks to Lucy for the title suggestion. __**Review please.**_

Lexie was half way out the door of the apartment they shared together. She was upset and didn't want to stay there and she was planning to head to Meredith and Derek's house. All she could remember was they had a fight but she couldn't remember what the fight was about. Mark went over to her and grabbed her arm in order to stop her from leaving.

"Lexie," she turned around be face to face with him. She hated the fact that when was upset with him she could just forget about it when she looked into his blue beautiful eyes. She tried to resist him a little but she couldn't she was already forgetting everything.

"Okay Mark," she said in a soft tone as she let her head rest upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and hugged her tightly. The tears that were streaming down her cheeks moments ago stopped when she felt safe in his arms. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead in which after a smirk appeared on his face.

"Close your eyes," Mark told her as she looked at him in confusion but moments later she gladly obliged to his request. He guided her into the room he had closed off all day.

"One moment," He spoke to her as he moved from her to open the sliding doors, to reveal a room filled with rose pedals and lit candles. Mark took out the box with the ring in it from his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. He took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"Mark," she said his name the moment she felt the ring being put on her finger. She felt her breathe being taken away when she caught sight of it and rose pedal candle lit room.

"Lexie, everyone had their doubts about us. We beat that 3% odd of survival. You put me back together everyday. I can't imagine my life without you. You have made me a better man and a better human being. Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?" Mark asked her and he couldn't help but smile, something she only seemed to make him do.

Mark felt her arms being wrapped around his neck and the tears she was crying as she let her lips meet his.

"Yes, Mark," Lexie spoke as she broke the kiss she started. But there was no time for him to say anything as she began to kiss him again.

* * *

"Mark getting married, this is one for the record books," Derek spoke as they got out of the car and headed into the church.

"Shut up Derek," Mark told him and couldn't help but smirk. He was glad that him and Derek patched up things.

"You nervous," Lexie turned around at hearing Meredith's voice.

"No," Lexie said nervously and Meredith and her both broke out into a small laugh.

"A little bit, but who isn't. I remember you being nervous," Lexie told Meredith remembering her sister's wedding day. Meredith nodded her head as she remembered it.

"Auntie Lexie," Lexie opened her arms as she heard her niece Elizabeth. Lexie scooped her up in her arms.

"You look beautiful Lizzie," Lexie told her as she gave her niece a kiss on the cheeks.

"Thank you, auntie Lexie. Where's Laura?" Elizabeth asked wondering where her older cousin is.

"She isn't coming sweetie, her mommy and daddy weren't able to make it," Lexie told Elizabeth as Meredith shot Lexie a look. "I'm sorry Lex," Meredith told her and Lexie gave her a bittersweet smile.

"I just wish my mother was here," Lexie said as she tried to keep herself together. Meredith saw this and went to scoop her daughter from Lexie's lap. "Sweetie, how about you go find Cristina and Izzie," Meredith told her as she gave her daughter a kiss and put her down and watched her run out of the room.

"I know you miss her but she is here with you in your heart and watching from above," Meredith told her sister and Lexie couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. "Mer," Lexie said confused at hearing Meredith comfort her. "I guess the big sister gene is kicking in," Meredith told her and she couldn't but savor this moment.

"Look who found us," Izzie said as she entered holding Elizabeth with Cristina behind them. "We were told someone is nervous in here," Izzie added to her previous comment. Lexie and Meredith both turned around to look at them.

"Thank you all for being here and part of my wedding," Lexie said as she got up and smiled. Everyone smiled at her and gave her a hug, minus Cristina.

"Lizzie are you ready sweetie," Lexie said as she took her from Izzie's arms. Lexie couldn't help but smile at the big smile on her niece's face. "Yes," Lizzie told her and Lexie handed her to Meredith.

"In a matter of minutes, I'm about to be married," Lexie, said as she started to become more nervous now, which started to become clear to everyone in the room; a small chuckle escaped from everyone expect Lexie. "Breath 3." Cristina told her as Lexie shook her head at Cristina's comment but she did as she told her.

Mark stood at the altar with Derek at his side.

"Good luck man," Derek told his best friend. Mark gave Derek a nod to his comment.

The music starts to play as Izzie is escorted by Alex walk down the aisle; Izzie stands up at the altar while Alex takes a seat on Lexie's side of the family and friends. After which Cristina comes out escorted by Owen, whom takes a seat next to Alex, when Cristina takes her place by Izzie at the altar. After which Meredith walks down the aisle and stands at the altar. Lizzie comes out and walks down the aisle throwing rose pedals on the ground. She stands in front of Meredith at the altar.

The music changes as all the guest stand up, the doors open to reveal Lexie. Mark took a step backwards as she tried to catch his breath. Lexie walks down the aisle, reaching the altar she hands Meredith her bouquet of roses.

"You look like a goddess," Mark told her before the priest started to speak.

"Thank you, you look handsome," Mark smiled at her comment.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Mark and Lexie a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The priest spoke and there was a small amount of chuckle that escaped some of the guests' mouths.

The wedding continued until it was time for the vows.

"Mark repeat after me. I, Mark Sloan, take you Alexandra Grey, to be my wife…" The priest started to tell speak, the priest continued to say what Mark needed to repeat.

"I, Mark Sloan, take you Alexandra Grey, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Mark spoke and he couldn't help but smile.

"Lexie repeat after me. I, Alexandra Grey, take you Mark Sloan, to be my husband…" The priest started to tell speak, the priest continued to say what Mark needed to repeat.

"I, Alexandra Grey, take you Mark Sloan, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Lexie spoke as she tried to hold back the tears she could feel coming on.

As they continued moments later it was time for them to exchange the rings. Mark took the rings from Derek and Lexie felt knot in her throat when she saw Mark holding her mother's wedding ring.

"Mark," She whispered but he smiled at her and didn't say anything.

"Mark repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…" The priest told Mark as she continued to speak what Mark was to say.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Mark spoke as he put the ring on Lexie's finger and could feel her eyes becoming more watery by the minute.

"Lexie repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…" The priest told Lexie as she continued to speak what Mark was to say.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Lexie spoke as her voice cracked when she was putting the ring on Mark's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other." The priest spoke to them and they both moved closer to each other and started kissing.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sloan" The priest finished the ceremony with, as Mark and Lexie walked down the steps, and down the aisle, as the wedding party, followed by the guest, followed.


End file.
